Shipped away
by blodrose
Summary: Vivian Hunter, a half blood, have been a captive of Voldemort for 3 years, when things suddenly change and she find herself in another universe. Rated T for violens and language.
1. Branded

**AN: I've had this little bunny hopping around my head for a long time now and** **thought** **I publish it.. also this is my firs fan** **fic, so please be nice.. Please review, I really want to know what you think.**

She screamed out in pain again wishing that this torture session would end. She should be used to it by now 3 years of captivity with weekly torture, not to mention the daily abuse. Her name, Vivian Hunter. This time was worse than the earlier though, this time, _he_ did the torturing.

Earlier some of his underlings would come and do their worst, ranging from whiping to the cruciatus and everything in between. But not this time. This time _he_ had come, he said some spell that she didn't recognise and then a searing pain erupted in her arm, as if someone was boiling it and cutting into it at the same time. And it lasted for hours.

At the end of it she was ready to tell him what he wanted to know, however she couldn't, for she didn't know herself. When it was over _he_ just left, not saying a single word. When the cell door closed behind him Vivian looked down on her arm, fully expecting to see it covered in blisters and cuts. But what she saw was much worse. There on her arm was the dark mark in red, at the sight of it tears stinged the back of her eyes and she broke down in sobs.

Never in the 7 years she had been there had she ever cried. But now she let it all out, she cried over her lost friends and the innocent lives lost the day she was captured, she cried over the thousands of scars littering her body and the constant wound on her ankle where the shackle chaining her to the wall sat, she cried over the fact that you could see every last bone in her body from living on hard bread and water for 3 years. Exhausted she curled up in the corner of the cell, hugging her legs to her chest and leaning against the wall, and fell asleep.

About a year later, at least she thought it was a year, she woke up from a rough kick in the side. Looking up she saw Dolohov. "get up" he said in a stern tone. She did as he said, not wanting to be abused more than necessary. When she was standing he waved his wand and the shackle around her ankle disappeared, Vivian looked at him confused. Instead of answering her silent question he just grabbed her arm and started walking.

 _Why are we leaving the cell?_ She thought to herself _I've never left the cell before._ The walk was uneventful except for the occasional stumble on Vivians part and a following reprimanding blow from Dolohov. After what to Vivian felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, they arrived in a big room with a throne like chair on a plateau at the other end of it. On the throne _he_ sat, Lord Voldemort.


	2. It begins

**AN: I want to know what you think! next chapter will mark the** **beginning of the crossover part of this story, however I have two available paths to take. should Vivian arrive before or after the 100 get to the ground? Please leave a review!**

As they walked towards Voldemort, Vivian noticed that there was death eaters standing along the sides of the room around 20 of them. The only sound in the room was her footsteps, until they stopped about 3 feet from the plateau and Dolohov pushed her down on the floor.

Now on her knees Voldemort started to talk, "Where are they?" Vivian just looked at him and then down at the floor, she didn't know, so what was the point in saying anything.

Voldemort stood up "Crucio" She cried out in pain, and then it ceased. "Oh well, if you will not tell me.. Then maybe you shouldn't tell anyone anything again."

At this two of the death eaters walked up, one had a flask in his hand. The one without the flask grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. While the other one grabbed the hair and pulled her head back and continued to pour the contents of the flask down her throat and then put his hand over her mouth until she swallowed.

When she did, they released her and she fell forward, not able to support her own weight. A low burning started in her throat and then grew more and more painful, until she screamed out in agony, only nothing came out, no sound at all. Just air.

As soon as she realised this, the pain stopped.

She looked up at Voldemort in fear. She couldn't have lost her voice, no. there and to be a cure.

Dolohov, who had been standing a few feet behind her, pulled her up so she was standing. Then Voldemort made his way towards her. She tried to shy away from him, but Dolohovs gripp didn't allow any movement.

"You do right to fear me, girl" he said, evil gleaming in his red eyes. "We take her with us" He said to the Dolohov. Then he turned on the spot and apparated. Soon all the death eaters followed, as did Dolohov with her as a passenger.

They arrived in a clearing. It didn't take Vivian long to recognize the forbidden forest around her. She was tied to a tree, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Why would she? They had taken her voice, they had tortured her and branded her. What more could they take, besides her life?

Soon all the death eaters left and she was alone. Well almost alone, on the other side of the clearing Hagrid was tied between two trees and a death eater guarding him.

Hours later all the death eaters returned, it looked like they were waiting for something. She heard pieces of conversations, "do you think he'll come?" "how long do we have to wait?" and more of the same. _Who are they waiting for_ she thought. The answer came in the form of Harry Potter walking into the clearing.

Vivian watched on in horror as the events unfolded before her. She couldn't believe Harry was dead! She walked in a haze, therefor she didn't notice they were at the front gates of a ruined Hogwarts until they stopped.

She looked around at the ruins and then locked eyes with George, it had been so long. When he saw her, everything about his lok told her he wanted to run over, but a smal shake of her head stopped him. They just looked into each others eyes, lost in the moment. Then as a rude awakening, someone grabbed her arm and draged her towards Voldemort. She wanted to resist but was too exhausted.

"If you do not join me. You will end upp like her" Voldemort said and grabbed her arm. _No, please!_ She thought desperately and tried to get away, but to no avail. For he had her in a death grip and didn't care about her pleading eyes. He merely put the tip of his wand to the mark that tarnished her skin.

Pain erupted from the mark, then the world started to spin, colors bled together and then everything turned black.


	3. The Brook

**Sorry for the long wait and the extremely short chapter! However I have a** **really good reason.. I'm in a production of Grease the musikal, so no time to write.**

She was falling. Then the black slowly turned to a blurred green and then into trees. She was sitting on the forest floor looking around, all she saw was trees, bushes and more trees.

Deciding that she needed to at least find shelter, Vivian got up from the ground. Letting out a pained groan, her whole body hurt and little twigs were poking her bare feet.

Vivian leaned against the nearest tree, collecting all her willpower to start moving forward through the forest. She didn't get far before her under used muscles gave out. However fate seemed to be on her side, cause a only a couple of feet away there was a small brook running between the trees. She half crawled to the nearest tree and leaned against it. Before she knew it she was asleep.


	4. Freedom Revoked

**AN: Sorry... hehe, that took longer than expected.** **please leave a review, they are what motivate me to keep writing.**

Vivian woke up from a rustling in the bushes behind her. Voldemort's words rang clearly in her head " _where you're going. You'll have a lot more to fear"._ She moved away from the sound as fast as she could in her weakened and hurt state.

Her thoughts moved around like a tornado had free reign in her head, making her more scared than she needed to be.

Somewhere in her chaotic thoughts she decided to pick up a stick to defend herself. Her mind whispered to her " _How's a stick going to help?"_ The rustling came closer, Vivian held her breath.

Out of the bushes came a boy, around her age maybe a few years younger, he had brown hair and dirt in his face. But that wasn't what caught Vivian's attention, it was the gun in his hands.. " _I told you a stick wouldn't be any help"_ her mind supplied, not very helpfully.

He stared at her for a few seconds before seeming to make up his mind.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a stern voice. Vivian opened her mouth to answer, only to close it remembering that damned potion. "Hey!" the boy said as he took a step forward "I said. Who are you?" This time some anger mixed in with the sternness.

Vivian was stunned in fear, she could do nothing but stare at the boy. The boy's anger faltered slightly as he saw the fear in her eyes, but only slightly.

"you can't understand me, can you?" he said sighing. But he didn't lower the gun.

"Hey, Guys!" he yelled "I need a hand over here!" After some more rustling another boy appeared, this one was shorter than the first and he looked younger. "So what did you nee.. Whow! Eh.. Bellam.." The older boy cut the newcomer of by lifting his hand, it was obvious that the older of the two was the leader.

"Just shut up and point this at her" he handed the younger one the gun and pulled out some rope. Even though the young boy was now the immediate threat Vivian couldn't take her eyes of the leader, however that most probably had something to do with the fact that he was walking towards her. As he moved forward she gave it her best to move back, however she was to slow and soon her hands were tied behind her back. The leader hoisted her to her feet and started half leading half dragging her through the forest.


	5. Frustration

**Here we go again. Enjoy!**

" _Well at least I'm not in a cell anymore"_ Vivian thought to herself, sitting tied to a pole in her captors camp.

She watched as they ran around like headless chickens, some were flaying fish and preparing other meat others were repairing what looked like a shed that had burnt down.

All thoughts left her as she became overwhelmed with pain, a scream left her lips, and for the first time she was thankful for that bloody potion, because there was only one person in the whole camp that noticed her pain.

Then as suddenly as it had begun it stopped. Vivian cursed in her head. If she ever saw a dead eater again she was definitely going to bloody kill them.

You see prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse could have one of two different side effects, the first and most common is that the victim loses its mind, the other (which apparently happened to Vivian) is sudden relapses of pain at a random interval for the foreseeable future.

Vivian looked around her, for there was not much else she could do, she needed to find a way to escape. She could always aparate, however she did not want these people to know of her magic, it could come in handy in the future. So she decided to wait until they were distracted, if only she could do wandless magic she could make the distraction herself.

But wandless magic was something only the most skilled witches and wizards could do. As she was pondering her escape a conversation reached her ears from behind.

"What are we gonna do about her?" A girl's voice said. "I say we kill her" a boy answered only to be immediately shut down by the only voice Vivian recognised, the leader "No, she's more useful to us alive. The grounder have Clarke and Finn, this one can be a bargaining chip"

Vivian wanted to scream at them that she wasn't part of this people the called grounders, however with her voice gone, all she could do was pity her own bad luck.


End file.
